


Turning a Monster Human

by HardcoreFudanshi



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: BigBro!Takeda, Cute KenMac moments, Humor, Looots of fluff, M/M, MommaBear!Ermac, Mpreg!Ermac, smut later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreFudanshi/pseuds/HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hot night with a certain blind Telepath in the Evil Forest, Ermac is left with a surprise after some time. How will a ruthless wraith cope with a helpless blind baby, with a strong knack for telepathy, who needs his "mommy's" love? How will Kenshi deal with the fact that he has another son? Will they come together for the sake of their baby? Mpreg, smut later, and fluff ! KenMac</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Turning a Monster Human

Prologue

Ermac barely dodged the metallic swish of the telekinetic's blade. He sensed the immediate danger he was in and separated himself from his opponent. Without a doubt, the blind man had been a deadly adversary. The souls that inhabited his body trembled in a mixture of fear and anger. Fear of the fearsome foe that stood feet away from them breathing deeply to regain his breath. Anger from the knowledge that they were being bested by one of the Earthrealms warriors. Ermac felt a knot in his abdomen at the twinge of emotion that stirred inside him. His body grew desperate and he taunted the man with his arms folded.

"How pathetic, your ancestors fail you in your time of need," a hearty laugh followed. While he was distracted by his own body's response to being in such danger, he failed to notice the gathering energy behind his back. The blue ball of kinetic energy collided with his body and he found himself sprawled onto the damp Earth of the Evil Forest. Glowing green eyes opened to see raven locks and a red blindfold. His facial hair groomed to perfection, that which made Ermac wonder how exactly he maintained such looks with no eyesight. "Looks like they came just in time to me." An irritating smirk adorned the handsome face in front of him and frustration swelled in him. The arrogance of anyone besides his master left him in the foulest of moods.

Without thinking he lunged forward and bombarded Kenshi, knocking them both to the ground with Ermac across Kenshi's body. Quickly trying to regain his senses he rose to look down at the disoriented warrior beneath him. The man was shaking his head trying to gather himself for a counterattack. Ermac didn't want to give him that chance. He straddled the man below him, eliciting a silenced groan from him. Hearing that sound piqued his many souls interest and he repeated the action, this time a less mute response. The sound lit a fire inside his body that he had never felt, and it was foreign. He repeated the action once more, this time to full fledged gasp followed by a moan.

"Will you please stop that?" Firm hands grasped his hips and he sat on the now hardened lap of the battle weary warrior. He felt a strange stir in his own pants and one of his souls identified it as arousal. He wondered if this was the same thing that was happening to the man underneath him. "Is this causing you pain?" He did it again and he felt the warriors crotch buck and he looked down to see the man biting his lip. "No, far from it in fact. It's just been a long time." Kenshi, as Ermac knew him, raised his torso from the ground and attempted, but fail to adjust himself underneath Ermac's bottom. Ermac now found himself sitting in Kenshi's lap with a firm member pressed into his butt.

"Can you get off of my lap please?" Ermac's mind went blank and he thought only of one thing, satisfying his craving for the other's body. His immediate need for the other came from nowhere, but he craved him nonetheless. With both their arousals flaring, Ermac knew that if he looked to satiate himself, now would be the opportune time. He saw his chance and he took it. A hand press firmly against others broad chest, the other reaching for the zipper that closed off his body from the world. A satisfying breath left Kenshi as he felt the warm hand on his torso and the other slipping his zipper down. Only one worded was left to be said by the horny wraith.

"No."


	2. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ermac meets his son~!

Chapter 1

_Mommy_

The wind blew unceremoniously and tree branches of the Evil Forest rustled with corrupted life. Ermac was surveying the area for Kotal Kahn checking for any enemies or any sign of rebellion. Going through the forest made him reminisce on past events that occured here. It had been almost a year since his encounter with the charismatic, arrogant swordsman. Nine months had passed to be exact, and Ermac had never felt quite the same after that sexual endeavor. It started with sickness and evolved to other symptoms ultimately ending with him feeling weak for months on end. His body had grew in girth and things had transpired with him that shouldn't have been possible. Maybe it was nothing more than a side effect of having a human body housing him.

He would've chalked it up to nothing more than that had a particular female soul pointed out something that didn't sit right with him. ' _From the looks of things it appears as if Master is withchild.'_ The feminine voice echoed in the back of his mind on one of the days where he could not muster the strength to leave his chambers. As impossible as he knew it to be, he could not help but be concerned. The soul was correct. From his wealth of knowledge from the souls that he constantly gathered he had seen many sicknesses and conditions that made him wonder how brittle humans really were. He was sure that inside of him there were mothers too, and knowing that one of his female souls, no doubt a woman who was once pregnant herself, had pointed out such an absurd proposition left him with a sense of peril inside. This was Outworld after all, there was no telling what could happen. That, coupled with the fact that he knew next to nothing about what he was, scared him a little.

It _was_ an abnormal thing to accept, but what if somehow the warrior had impregnated him and he was now feeling the backlash of his hasty actions. No. There was no way. If it was, it would be around this time that he would be ready to give birth. There wasn't a way that he would be up and about as he is now. He chuckled that he'd even thought of the prospect. Almost with comedic timing, a surging paiin coursed through his spine and he found himself on the ground. His entire body felt as if it was on fire and he was riddled with pain. It was true agony and easily mind numbing. Through all of it there was one feeling that encompassed all the others. The heat. His entire body was alight and he broke out in a reactory sweat. He needed to feel some kind of coolness and right before he passed out from the overwhelming pain he used as much power as he could gathwe to expose his skin to the wet leaves of the Evil Forest. As he lost conciousness, he felt a scorching twist in his,notably bigger, abdomen.

Ermac awoke with shaky vision. It took him moments to remember his surroundings and gather himself. Immense pain filled his body and when he looked down he saw a copious amount of blood underneath him around the lower portion of his body. He quickly attempted to move his legs in which they responded immediately and a flood of relief washed over him. His first assumption was that he was caught off guard by some sneaky enemy, but it seemed that he was all intact and he could see no notable damage done to him, so he threw that assumption away. That was when he remembered the events that had occured moments before he found himself unconscious. He looked around and saw nothing else around him, there were no signs of any infant. Looking at his sore body, the weight he had gained had reduced back to what he normally looked like and that was what scared him. It _was_ possible that he just gave birth, and a new fear set upon him. If there was a child, _where was it?_ Could it have been taken or killed? In the circumstances it was in, it was more than possible, it was likely. The sheer possibility of a child he had bared dying moments within it's life struck something inside him. Maybe it was one of his more motherly souls feeling that way, but it tugged at his insides nonetheless.

Through the pain, he recollected himself and redressed his clothes back onto his body and began to search. His chest was hurting in a most unfamiliar way as he searched and found nothing. He noticed a splotch of red on a nearby wet leaf and his heart lept. He felt a moisture collect at his eyes and a deep pit consume his stomach. Was this what humans called despair? He began to follow the small red trail of blood trying to see at what point did it end, and when it did would he find a small, cold, and dead infant. If he did, he was sure this black hole inside of him would remain in him for quite some time. Just as tears threatened to break from his green eyes, he heard a small 'cooing' noise come from nearby. Something lifted from his heart and a relaxing sigh broke from his throat. Ermac had never felt such waves of emotion in such a short time. Was this what having a child felt like? These new sensations were interesting, to say the least, but not at all unpleasant. He wasn't sure how the others around him would feel about a human baby in their territory, but he was sure of one thing, he wanted to keep this child with him. He stopped levitating and began lightly walking, as to not scare the child, and followed the small noises that were being emitted.

He poked his head through a small underbrush and set his eyes upon what it was that was making noises. In the middle of a shallow puddle was a tiny pale infant wading his hands throughout the clear water. He made small noises, as if he was singing an imaginary song, and when Ermac looked closer he saw that the child's eyes glowed with a light purple essence, reminiscent of his own. When they stopped glowing though, he saw a heterochromic pair of blue and green eyes, one blue and the other green. Ermac carefully stepped form behind the burrow of the bush and sat on his knees around the edge of the puddle. Hearing noises the child turned to the source and started to crawl towards it. Ermac watched the infant with teary eyes as it drew closer and closer finally crawling to settle in his lap. In the child's stark nuditiy, Ermac now knew that he had given birth to a baby boy. He lifted him carefully and felt the softness of his unblemished skin. A high pitched giggle broke from the boy who had a full head of charcoal colored hair atop his head. His tiny hands reached up and felt the warmth of his 'mother's' face. An adorable smile adorned the child's face as he felt around Ermac's face. Warmth filled Ermac's chest as he felt an overwhelming sense of joy bubble inside him, another foreign emotion that was far from unpleasant. Something happenned that even he didn't expect though, his lips curled into a gleeful smile as he looked into his son's eyes. The souls inside of him suddenly supplied him with some information. ' _He seems more developed than a newborn, but he's still a normal health baby boy. Though his eyes don't seem to move much or has not followed the things you've done, he may be blind.'_

His voices spoke to him in the back of his head, but he was absorbed in his son. He delicately tousled the boy's hair and tickled his stomach making the boy giggle in reaction while whispering motherly gibberish to him. He enjoyed seeing the toothless mouth open at him. To Ermac his son was perfect and no one would take that away from him. Somewhere far within him a fear buddened inside him about what could happen to the defenseless child, but he knew that whatever came he would protect the boy with his life, if need be. He couldn't call the child entirely defenseless though there was a strong telekinetic resonance from him and he knew the child would have immense power from just that fact alone and that softened his fear a little bit. With a warm feeling inside of Ermac he began to levitate again, the small boy in his arms and return to his chambers at the emperor's lair.

He couldn't believe it himself and still was in a state of shock, but a fact remained solid. He was now a loving parent of a heartwarming son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Next chapter yay~! I aim to make Ermac as cute(and deadly) as possible. I'm just loving MommaBear!Ermac in ma head. Can't wait to share it with all of you~! Read and Review, I love all of ya~! Whew I don't think I've ever written a chapter this long, funny I'm already working on the next one. Hehe! See you all in the next one XP!


	3. Chapter 3

**Turning a Monster Human**

**Chapter 2**

**Kidnapped**

A few hours had passed since Ermac had returned to his soul chamber from the Evil Forest. Many wondered why the wraith had a small infant clutched protectively to his chest as he flew his way back to the emperor's palace, but none made comment of it towards him. Some looked on with confusion while others looked on in fear, most likely for the child's sake. Ermac was known to be a terrifying presence throughout the realm, but Ermac is actually pretty docile unless provoked. He sat in contemplative silence watching the baby crawl around, interested in every object that he bumped into. His tiny hands would rub across it and feel just what it was he was touching. Ermac's attention was completely focused on the young one's curiosity. A small smile graced his lips behind his thin mask. Suddenly the child stopped moving and seconds later, a shrill cry rung out in the air.

Ermac was immediately to the boy's side, prodding his small body, inspecting for any type of injury and when he looked into the boy's tear stained eyes he saw nothing but the cloudy blue and green irises. His wails continued and Ermac rocked him back and forth, not knowing what to do until he heard a faint gurgle in his child's belly. One of his many resting souls awoke and muttered in the back of his head what sounded like, _"hungry,"_ before returning to it's dormant state. His soul chamber was invaded by a quaking presence and Ermac raised his head to look into the eyes of Outworld's current emperor, Kotal Kahn.

"Ermac, I usually have no reason to enter this place as it's eerily quiet, but I must come and ask, what is that s-" Ko'atal's pupiless eyes focused on the infant crying on Ermac's shoulder and his question was answered. He eyed the child warily before returning his gaze to Ermac, thoroughly confused. Why would a being as ruthless as Ermac be caring for an infant? The boy's screeches stopped as he turned at the sound of another voice in the room before returning back to lighter sobs this time. Kotal Kahn caught a peek of the blue and green eyes of the child before he frowned at Ermac.

"What is this, Ermac?" The emperor's deep voice seemed to vibrate the floor on which Ermac currently kneeled.

"This is my child, Ko'atal." Ermac, contrary to what may be believed, had no fear for the Osh Tekk warrior, and saw him as more of an acquaintance. He knew if things came to a battle it would be himself that would come out on top in a mere struggle. He did hold the soul of the last, more powerful emperor after all.

"I was under the impression that you couldn't reproduce. Congratulations, but it appears he is hungry and undeniably human. Maybe you should take him to his mother-" Ermac cut in,

"I am his 'mother'. My son's sire is a male warrior of Earthrealm, and I was also under the impression I couldn't reproduce, but here he is. I will need to make a trip to Earthrealm for his sustenance, it seems."

"Granted, but I must give a word of caution. Be careful, I don't think the Earthrealmers will take kindly to your presence." Ermac nodded, but stopped shortly before making a portal and turned back to his emperor.

"You do not have questions?" Ko'atal laughed. He _fucking_ laughed.

"I have many, Ermac, but it appears the needs of your boy are a little more important." Ermac blinked a couple of times before, again, he smiled unexpectedly. It caught Ko'atal off guard a little before he turned to return to his throne. Erron Black entered before he left.

"Emperor, did you find out what the hell that noise was so I can put a bullet into it?" Ermac tensed and readied himself for murder until he saw Erron's eyes go wide at the sobbing child in his arms.

Ko'atal motioned for Erron to go and spoke to him as they left, "I'll explain on our return." The two disappeared to their own devices as Ermac made his way through the swirling green portal.

Ermac appeared on the top of a roof in the urban sprawl of a city. His eyes surveyed the area and his eyes rested on the multiple mothers walking around with their children, one in particular held a tiny infant girl in her arms and was feeding her a white substance through device that the pudgy girl greedily sucked at. His son still sobbed into his shoulder and it pained him in his chest, an emotion he was steadily growing used to. He lightly rubbed at the soft skin of his son's back in a fruitless effort to stop his cries. He needed whatever it was that the woman was feeding her own infant with. His baby needed satisfaction and he would retrieve it. These instincts that ran through him were all foreign, but it all seemed for the better of his child so he did not dwell on them and instead put them into action.

As he was about to float his way down to the woman and ask her where he could gather the substance an electronic whirring sound rung in his ears behind him and a strong female voice hit his ears.

"Hold it, Ermac, what are you doing in Earthrealm?! Leave!" The blonde warrior whose partner's arms he had ripped off suddenly popped into his head and he easily identified the soldier, Sonya Blade.

"I will do no such thing, I am here for a-" Before he could finish his sentence a stinging pain ran through his spine and a explosion of purple met the corner of his eyes. He clutched his son for dear life as his back connected with the solid concrete of the roof. His vision wavered before he lost consciousness, his last sight that of tear filled blue and green eyes looking into his own.

He blinked the cloudiness from his eyes and brought his aching upper body up and looked around. He was in a grey room, and that was all that could describe it. It was grey all around, four walls, four grey walls and nothing else. He quickly surveyed the area for that of a tiny, hungry infant. When he saw nothing, he immediately went into extreme panic. His chest felt like it caved in and his stomach had a sudden empty feeling and his mind went blank, except for anything but fear and anger. He saw red and all he felt was a desire to kill until his son was safely back in his arms. His hood and bandages both began to fall away as he ran around the tiny room banging on the walls searching for a way out. One of the walls gave off a metallic 'clank' and his blows focused on that wall and that one only. The wall slowly began to cave in on itself and give way, and light peeked the corners as the door became unhinged and banged onto the wall opposite of the room he was in.

He was in a long white hallway with square tiled floor reminiscent of a hospital. He looked to his left and saw it continue into that of an open door. His first instinct was to head in that direction until he heard that strong female voice from before rung in his ears again. "Ermac, calm yourself." He barely heard it over his rage, the usual green aura that his soul telekinetic powers usually took on was now a deep hue of red as he turned to face her and possibly rip her head from the rest of her body, but it all dissipated as he saw in her arms the little one he sought out. Where the rag Ermac had put there to cover the boy's extremities was now a fluffy white garment that made him think of a pillow. In his mouth was some object he couldn't identify that the toothless boy sucked at delightfully as he stared at his mother. His unreacting pupils settled on the form of his caregiver as he stopped levitating and slowly made his way over to him. A hand was felt on Ermac's chest and his green eyes went to meet that of Sonya's.

"You look normal without your bandages on, I expected you to look like a zombie." Sonya analyzed the handsome face, the green irises, and the brown windswept hair that adorned his head. She wouldn't admit it outwardly, but he was more handsome than she would've expected him to be. That wasn't what she stopped him for, though. She looked over to the tiny infant that was slowly beginning to reach and feel for the man standing in front of him. Ermac reached out and clasped his tiny hand in his and she felt the boy relax along with Ermac. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Ermac, why are you in Earthrealm and why did you have a human child with you?" Ermac turned back to her with an admittedly dejected frown.

"I came to Earthrealm because my child was hungry, and with him being human, I was searching for something to satisfy his hunger, but I failed." The look he had on his face made her paternal side awaken and she quickly said something to comfort him.

"It's fine, it's fine, I fed him and gave him an actual pamper, and he can keep the pacifier, he's gonna need it more than I will." She let a small chuckle out, but quickly mended it with a stern expression like always. When she'd first saw the baby, all the anger in her faded and all she could think about was satisfying his needs. Her maternal instincts just reacted when she heard a crying child, something that had become commonplace for her after having Cassie.

Ermac was still a little unhappy with the fact of his own incompetency to satiate his own child, but he tried to let it go as he processed the new items to his mind, that of 'pacifier' and 'pamper'. Sonya reached him out for Ermac to take and the wraith happily removes him from her arms making 'cooing' noises at his giddy son. Now was the time for her questions. She ushered for Ermac to follow her and he did, after a while starting to levitate again. She took him back to what appeared to be a comfort area with a couch for her and Ermac to rest. They took their seats opposite of each other and Sonya began talking.

"Ermac, where in Outworld did you come to acquire a human child?" Ermac's blinked a few times before explaining in the only way he knew how,

"I gave birth to him," Sonya choked for a minute, beating her chest, and regaining her breath.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled out, only for the pacifier to fall out of the child's mouth and into Ermac's lap. He began to cry.

"No. No. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell." She quietly pacified him back into a state of contentment before placing the pacifier back into his mouth and watched as his eyes began to drift off into slumber.

"I'm sorry, but can you elaborate?" Ermac explained the situation to her in full, beginning with his fight with the blind Earthrealm warrior, failing to explain him in the process and not giving her a clue as to who he is.

"Under all that," she gestured to his robe, "you are male, aren't you?" Ermac nodded. He hadn't given it as much thought as she seemed to, but he just assumed it was an Earthrealm uncommon thing.

"So you are the baby's mother?" Ermac sighed and rubbed his son's soft black hair.

"To put it simply, yes, I am." Her face conveyed her shock, but soon she began biting her lip and went into contemplative thought. A light snore could be heard underneath Ermac's ear and it soothed his heart in the same way his own heartbeat soothed his offspring off to sleep.

"You said his father was one of our Earthrealm warriors, who is it then?" Sonya was curios, but she had a pretty solid thought on who the man sounded like, if the katana didn't give it away.

"I did not know him by name, but-" Before Ermac could finish his sentence the end of his sentence the room's door opened and in piled in four loud young adults, all holding conversation about one thing or another. He knew what would come next and so did Sonya as his baby's eyes scrunched and a loud cry tore through the silence in the room. Each of the four covered their ears as Ermac's instincts kicked in again and he began rocking back and forth and humming to him until the child's cries died down.

"Jesus fucking Christ." Cassie was the first to speak up as she eyed the infant in the strange man's arms. There was a congregation of agreements from the other members of her squad. Her father walked in behind her an eyed what all the commotion was about and his eyes fell on his ex-wife along with the robe-clad man and the sleepy infant. Ermac chose then to speak up.

"Ugh, it is the insufferable one." His echo like voice allowed Johnny to identify him immediately.

"Ha, tell me about it..." His lovely ex chimed in.

"Is that...Ermac?" Johnny looked on at the handsome face of the soul collective before him.

"Yes, it is I," Ermac tried to remember his name, "Johnny Cage."

Johnny face only grew more confused as he stared on at how the man was gently rocking a drowsy little boy, he assumed, in his arms.

"Is that...a baby?" Ermac's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"No dad, I think it's an alligator." Cassie's biting sarcasm was always something to behold.

Ermac looked on as the five of them all entered the room and took their seats around him and Sonya. Takeda taking his seat right next to Ermac so he could play with the slowly wakening child, to which Ermac reluctantly allowed him to do so, even going so far as to let him hold him. He kept a close eye of course, but unlike his thoughts about these humans, they didn't seem all that hostile towards him, well except for the dark skinned girl who kept giving him a deadly glare to which he returned ten times harder until she yelped and quit it. They all gathered around the little one, doing little things that made him giggle and make indiscernible noises that made Ermac's heart melt. That was until Sonya caught his attention again.

"Back to our earlier conversation, before we were interrupted, if you're his mother, then who's the father?" Ermac tried to recall what exactly the warrior looked like and his souls explained him to their best extent.

"He was one of your Earthrealm warriors, of your complexion, a black bodysuit with strange symbols on his chest area, and he wore a red blindfold and used his katana without touching it. He also had telekinesis with some kind of a blue aura. He constantly referred to his ancestors."

Sonya recognized that description anywhere. Everyone else's jaw dropped, while Takeda just facepalmed.

" _Fuckin dad..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay it's been a little while, but this is the longest chapter of anything I've ever written. I'm very proud of myself for it ^u^ I'll keep it short for once and just say school's out, I'm happy, more writing, more chapters. Enjoy this and I can't wait to write more. Next chapter introduces bad dad, lol(Kenshi's such a cinnamon roll~!)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay sooo I am VERY into Mortal Kombat atm. I have MKX and I cannot get enough of it. I've spent most of my free time with my PS4 because of it. I just recently found out my phone has a hotspot I can use to upload my story so my other stories will be updated soon too, but for now I leave you all with this. I'm a huge MK fan and I've shipped Kenshi x Ermac since I first saw Kenshi in Deadly Alliance!(Don't ask me how, I'm weird XP) So I thought why not, I mean I never really see any good KenMac stories so why not write my own. This'll be a multi chapter story with a bunch of fluff. There will be a non graphic(actually barely explained) birth. Some smut will occur later, but this story mostly focuses on Ermac's coping with becoming a "mommy". I have a lot of humor planned for this one so get ready. P.S. Takeda's gonna be a cute big brother~!


End file.
